my melody
by Bonaaa
Summary: cuma fluf nya krisho sih..hehe ,pokonya baca aja... ga tau cara bikin summary buat yang ini gmana..pokonya gitulah...kris ...suho... summary macam apa ini " #di tabok se RW


My melody

Author:bonaaa

Pairing : krisho

Length : oneshoot (fluf)

**...**

Melodiku..

Sesuatu yang tak bisa mereka dengar..

Karna kau hanya memainkannya untukku,..hanya aku...

**19 oktober **

Hujan di bulan oktober selalu menyenangkan..salah...semua hujan memang selalu menyenangkan ..

Kau berdiri menunggu hujan,seperti halnya aku...sebuah keberuntungan besar karna aku bisa melihatmu dari dekat..

Tak ada satupun dari kita yang berniat bicara,sampai kau menoleh padaku ,menyampaikan sesuatu yang ada di dalam benakmu hanya sekedar untuk memecah kecanggungan antara kita...

"hujannya deras ya.."

Banyak kalimat dalam otakku yang sangat ingin aku sampaikan...tapi aku tak bisa,sebagai gantinya aku hanya mengangguk ... kau merasa semakin canggung ,melihat aku yang bersikap dingin,sehingga tak mengatakan apapun lagi ..membuat ku semakin membenci diriku...

**23 oktober **

aku menengadah melihat langit,tak begitu cerah hari, hujan turun namun tidak lebat,ku ulurkan telapak tanganku menyambut tetesan air hujan ,tetesnya yang membentur telapak tanganku menimbulkan cipratan yang selalu mengenai wajahku,senyumku merekah merasakan wajahku yang mulai lembab namun tidak basah..

saat itulah kulihat kau di luar pagar memegang payung sambil tersenyum ke arahku,aku yang merasa bingung dan hanya bisa tersenyum balik membalas apa yang kau berikan..kau tidak tersenyum menyapa seperti yang ku lakukan ,tapi kau hanya tersenyum ...senyuman yang membuat hati dan perasaanku hangat lalu berbalik pergi... perasaan menyesal yang selalu merayap ke dalam hatiku yaitu tidak pernah bisa memanggilmu untuk kembali...

**9 november**

saat itu aku melihatmu terbaring di bangku taman, bajumu tak rapih tidak seperti biasanya,apa kau tidur ?sepertinya tidak ... aku mendekat perlahan,kau yang sadar akan kehadiranku segera bangkit lalu menuntunku untuk duduk di sebelahmu,aku melihat luka di sudut bibirmu,seolah bisa membaca pikiranku kau berkata 'aku tidak apa-apa..' aku merogoh kantung jaketku ,mengambil dan merobek bungkus plester ,benda yang selalu harus aku bawa,lalu menempelkan plester itu ke sudut bibir mu,kau tersenyum lalu mengusak rambutku sayang.. lagi-lagi jantungku berpacu cepat ,hal yang selalu terjadi jika aku melihatmu.. apa aku sakit jantung?apa kau adalah sumber penyakit?aku tidak tau apa itu..tapi aku menyukainya..

**25 november**

kau menarikku ke sebuah panggung orkestra yang kosong,hanya ada aku dan kau disana,entah dari mana kau memiliki izin masuk dan kunci aula,kau menuntunku untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di samping piano berwarna hitam,bahkan kau tidak memperdulikan aku yang menatap bingung malah membalas tatapan ku dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuat jantungku berpacu cepat..

"dengarkan lah..melody ini untukmu" kau duduk di depan piano ,jemari mu yang panjang menekan tuts piano layaknya seorang maestro ,suara lembut piano mengalun di telingaku yang untungnya masih bisa mendengar ,aku menutup mata merasakan betapa merdu lagu yang kau mainkan,kemampuanmu yang bahkan aku tidak tau.. tanpa aku sadari kedua ujung bibirku tertarik membentuk seulas senyum ,tiba-tiba kau berhenti bermain ,saat aku sadar dan membuka mata ,aku melihat matamu yang terpejam dari jarak yang begitu dekat ,merasakan bibirmu yang mengulum bibirku yang tipis,betapa hangat dan nyamannya,secara perlahan kau melepaskan tautan kita,kau menatapku dalam,aku kecewa tapi tak bisa kuungkapkan ..

"ma-maafkan aku..aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan.."terdengar nada pelan dan penyesalan dari suaramu dalam dan berat,andai aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku tak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun... andai aku bisa...

**27 desember**

Dulu ibuku berkata di dunia ini ada 2 jenis manusia,hanya ada orang baik dan orang jahat..lalu kau yang terus memberikan harapan padaku namun menggandeng tangan orang lain di depan mataku orang dengan jenis yang mana...aku rasa bukan dua-duanya..

"aku akan menikah dengannya bulan depan.."

Kau mengabariku dengan begitu sumringah ,aura kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari matamu saat kau menyebutkan namanya,aku tersenyum tanpa maksud apapun,aku tidak tersenyum miris apalagi tersenyum bahagia yang jelas hanya tersenyum,aku tau kau bingung tapi keputusanmu untuk tidak bertanya membuatku lega...

**26 januari**

Kau menangisi pusara orang terkasihmu,bertanya-tanya kenapa orang itu meninggalkanmu begitu cepat ,aku berusaha menenangkan dengan cara yang aku bisa, kau berbalik padaku tiba-tiba memelukku erat menumpahkan segala pedih dan perih yang mengganjal di hati dan pikiranmu..

Aku tau ini tidak tau diri,tapi aku merasa sedikit lega saat orang terkasihmu pergi ,membuatku berfikir sejenak..ibu, apakah aku ini orang jahat?

**2 februari**

Kau tidak menjadi dirimu lagi ,seolah orang yang dulu aku kenal sudah lama mati,apakah sebegitu pedihnya saat orang yang kita sayangi pergi?aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya,saat ibuku pergi ia hanya mengatakan akan pergi sebentar walaupun pada kenyataannya ia tidak pernah kembali,tapi aku meneriman hal itu ,itu adalah jalan yang ibu pilih ,jika ia melakukan hal itu berarti ibu percaya kalau aku sudah mandiri dan bisa mengurus diriku sendiri..

Tapi kenapa kau berbeda?kenapa kau begitu terpuruk?kenapa tidak bisa menerima?kenapa tidak bisa melihatku,aku selalu disini ... menunggumu untuk menjadi dirimu lagi..

**15 april **

Kau mengajakku ke ruang orkestra ,tempat yang sama saat dulu kau memperdengarkan melody piano yang begitu memanjakan telingaku,menuntunku duduk di bangku yang sama dalam keadaan yang sama...

Kau menatapku sejenak ,tersenyum lalu memainkan tuts piano dengan jemarimu yang begitu lincah,melody yang sama dengan saat itu ,berapa kalipun kau memaikannya melody itu selalu terdengar sangat indah ,begitu lembut dan selalu membuat perasaanku tenang,tapi ada tambahan lain dalam permainanmu kali ini ,entah kenapa di sela-sela kehangatan yang kau ciptakan lewat tuts piano,tersimpan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam layaknya salam perpisahan ,melody mu kali ini membuatku ingin menangis..

**16 april**

Banyak orang mengerubungi rumahmu,kakiku melangkah mendekat tapi hatiku ingin menjauh,..aku tidak tau ,aku hanya sedang tidak ingin melihatmu,..

Tiba-tiba beberapa petugas kepolisian keluar dari rumahmu sambil menggotong sebuah kantung mayat,aku menerobos jajaran orang yang mengumpat saat aku tabrak,mengehentikan salah satu petugas,dan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan caraku..

"a-anda tuna wicara..?"aku mengangguk,petugas itu mengerti dan meminta temannya memberikan pena dan kertas..

_Dia kenapa?_

"saudara kris wu ditemukan tewas gantung diri di kamarnya ,penyebabnya mungkin depresi.."

Aku tertegun tidak percaya,membuat petugas itu menatap simpati dan kembali bertanya

"nama anda siapa?"

_Kim joonmyun_

"ah,saya rasa anda adalah salah satu teman saudara kris wu,saya turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya beliau ,kalau begitu saya permisi.."

Petugas itu pergi ,disusul dengan orang-orang yang tadi mengerumunimu,meninggalkanku sendiri ...hanya sendirian,..

Aku menangis walau tanpa suara ,memanggil-manggil namamu dalam hatiku,ternyata memang seperih ini..namun saat aku menutup mata ,melody yang selalu kau mainkan untukku mengalun di telingaku,dimana hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya ,karna kau memang hanya memainkan melody itu untukku ...bolehkan aku berharap kalau kau ada di dekatku saat ini...

END

**...**

-ehhhhh- g-ga t-tau,tapi tiba-tiba aja pingin bikin fic krisho yang sad rasanya ngalir gitu aja,padahal gambaran cerita awalnya ga kaya gini,mungkin gara-gara lagu utada hikaru yang sakura drops melody vers(coba dengerin deh,melodynya enak pake bangetttt..)author bikin ini sambil dengerin lagu itu...KKEEENNNAAPPPAAA!? #garuk tembok..

Oh ya tanggal-tanggal itu adalah tanggal-tanggal ulang tahun beberapa temen deket author,hiks kita mau pisah..TT,TT...jadi mau sekedar bikin sesuatu kekekeke...lumayan buat diinget ..#lebay

Suka banget sama krisho couple beberapa hari ini couple itu unyu beudd...,jadinya krisho deh yang dipilih.. #dihajar taoris shiper

Yosh...jangan lupa komentnya..hampura kalau misalnya ada typo atau kalimat yang kurang sedap di pandang mata...

Ciaoooo adiosss...\(^^)/


End file.
